One Last Wish (OOC AmericaXReader)
by jemmie.chann
Summary: You are one lucky girl... But... Alfred, your Boyfriend has one last wish for you... Before he would leave this world...
1. Where?

Note: The original of this story is found of QUOTEV. This is my original story, here and on quotev. I just want to share it with you people...

* * *

**_For you, you are the most lucky girl in the world. Why? Because you are the Girlfriend of Alfred F. Jones, one of the son of the richest family in the united states. You are lucky because your boyfriend is cheerful, happy-go-lucky, enthusiastic, optimistic and he may be a little childish, but you don't even care, you love him because he is him, the Alfred that you love. He won't show any weakness to you nor to his friends and this is why... You are so lucky, this is why... you loved him so much._**

**enough with the chit-chat...  
let's begin the story...**

October 16, Friday. Exactly 4:30 in the afternoon, the bell of the school rang, signalling that the final class of the day has ended. You are in Junior High now, of course having high grades is a must. You are friendly, smart and caring to others, that's why you are the easiest person to approach in the school.

Now, you are a bit worried because Alfred, your classmate and seatmate and boyfriend hasn't gone to school this week. And because of this, your friends are a little worried about you.

**"Alfred... Where are you?" **You said to yourself as you kept on texting Alfred... panicking... suddenly someone grabbed your shoulder. It was Lovino, one of your close friend. Well, he is also Alfred's friend, but they're not that close.

**"(name) just please calm down and text normally, panicking won't help you, darn it!"**

**"I do know that, Lovino... but Alfred hasn't gone to school lately and no one is even at his place, I called his mother and father, they say they don't know where Alfred is."** You said with a worried tone.

**"Don't worry, (name). I'll go to that git's place today." **Arthur interrupted. Arthur is your class' representative and also the president of the school's council, _creepy right?_

**"Sorry about that Arthur, Alfred can be a trouble sometimes... Thanks anyways." **You said as you smiled a little.

**"Okay, I think, I'm so going there now."** Arthur said and left.

**"That tea bastard... He's just like that tomato bastard."** Lovino said as he looked at Arthur.

**"Lovino... your words.. Let's just be thankful that... Mr. President left."** You said and then sigh.

Suddenly you heard your phone rang. It's a call... and it's from Alfred. You then answered it.

**"Hello?" **You said.

**"(name)? Is this you? This is Alfred. I'm very sorry to make you worry." **Alfred answered. But this time, you can hear that he's a bit lonely... there's weakness in his voice and he's not that cheerful like before.

**"Of course it's me Alfred. And it's fine, worrying about your boyfriend is what us girlfriends do."** You said with a smile.

**"That is burger bastard calling? Ask him where he is (name), darn it!" **Lovino interrupted.

**"Seesh... Okay. Where are you right now Alfred?"** You said with seriousness on your face.

He then told you where he is and he hung up the phone.

**"Where is he, (name)?" **Lovino asked.

**"It's a secret, you'll find out soon." **You said as you smiled weakly.

**"If you say so. I'm leaving, that tomato bastard might be worried about me."** Lovino said and left.

**"Take care, Lovino!" **You said and walk the opposite direction.

_The hospital? But what's wrong with you Alfred? _You thought as you remembered where Alfred is... he is confined in the hospital...


	2. Illness

Earlier on that same day, at 4:10 or more... Alfred went to the hospital. He went there to see his doctor. When he saw the door of his doctor's office, he then opened it.

**"Ah Mr. Jones, I've been waiting for you." **His doctor said as he looked on who opened his door.

**"Good Afternoon, Mr. Williams. How was the result?" **Alfred asked as he seated on the couch with a worried face.

His doctor looked away, he doesn't want to see Alfred's face. He then opened the folder that was on his desk and sigh.

**"I'm very sorry, Mr. Jones. But it looks like you will be living for a few more days."**

Alfred's eyes widened.

_A few more days? But why?_

**"What do you mean, Mr. Williams?"** Alfred asked.

**"Alfred... You have leukemia and it looks like you have only three more days to live. I'm very sorry."** His doctor said as he approached Alfred.

**"Can't we do anything to cure it doctor?"** Alfred asked, hoping for a cure.

**"I'm sorry, Alfred. But you see, your Leukemia is already at the final stage." **Mr. Williams said.

**"I'm sorry Alfred. But you have to be confined here." **Mr. Williams added.

**"Okay, that's fine by me." **Alfred said.

**"By the way, Mr. Jones. How was the wig? Does anyone suspects a thing?"** His doctor asked and giggled a little.

Alfred giggled and sigh.

**"Actually, Mr. Williams, I didn't go to school this week, and I really missed my classmates, especially, (name)."**

**"Oh Miss (last name), she's your girlfriend right?" **His doctor asked.

**"Yes, she is my girl. I'm kinda lucky to have her... she's kind and caring." **Alfred said as he looked at his phone. Looking at the messages you sent him.

**"Very lucky, Mr. Jones... very lucky. Oh yes, you should go to your room now. It's room 143." **His doctor said.

Alfred just nodded and went to the room his doctor said to him.

After a while, he then got his phone and called you.

_Please, pick it up, (name)..._

After a few moments of ringing, you answered the phone call.

**"Hello?" **You said.

Alfred is relieved to hear your voice again, after a few days of not going to school...

**"(name)? Is this you? This is Alfred. I'm very sorry to make you worry." **Alfred said. Although, his tone and voice is not like it was before, like his tone is a bit lonely or depressed.

_I've missed you so much... _Alfred thought.

**"Of course it's me Alfred. And it's fine, worrying about your boyfriend is what us girlfriends do."** You said on the other side of the phone.

**"That is burger bastard calling? Ask him where he is (name), darn it!" **Lovino interrupted on the other side.

_Lovino? Maybe (name) is still at school... _He thought.

**"Seesh... Okay. Where are you right now Alfred?"** You asked.

**"(name) I'm at the hospital right now, I have this illness and I want to see you today, please don't tell this to others. I don't want them to know this yet. Visit me okay? It's room 143, kept this a secret... they'll find it soon enough." **Alfred said almost wanting to cry, but still, he held those tears back and hung up the phone.

_I'm going to miss you so much (name)..._

Alfred thought as a tear fall down on his left eye, he can't hold this tear back.


	3. Visit

Now let's see... Oh yes, Arthur did went to Alfred's place. He was a bit annoyed and at the same time, he's also a bit worried. He knew Alfred won't leave school for more than a day. And he knew that Alfred won't leave school without valid reasons.

He then went to the door and rang the doorbell.

_Open this bloody door git! _Arthur thought.

But no one would answer.

_Where is he?_

**"I'll try calling him."** Arthur said to himself and called Alfred.

**~ALFRED'S POV~**

_Why do I need to have leukemia? Now I can't even leave this room, I can't eat my favorite foods, I can't save everyone and the worst is I have to die._ These are the thoughts that are running through my mind. I looked outside the window and it started to rain. I felt lonely for the first time.

My phone suddenly rung and I answered it. It was Arthur.

**"Hello Arthur. How are you?" **I said.

**"I'm fine. Where are you right now? I'm in your front house but no one's here."** He said angrily.

**"Haha. Of course no one's home, I'm never gonna go home and I'll never see my home again."** I answered with a smile on my face.

**"What the hell are you talking? Where are you?"** He said angrily.

**"I can't tell you."** I replied.

**"And why? Tell me right now or else-"**

**"Mr. Jones, your medicine is now ready."** The nurse said interrupting our conversation.

**"I'll drink it after this." **I said in an enthusiastic tone.

**"Who was that?" **Arthur asked.

**"Are you in the hospital?"** He added.

**"Call me later Arthur, I need to go now. Bye." **I said as I hung up the phone.

**"Mr. Jones? Who was that?"** The nurse asked.

I smiled and said…

**"Just an old classmate and friend."**

_The rain outside was so noisy. I can't do anything here. If it wasn't for this illness, I could be in a fast food restaurant eating or maybe on a date with my girlfriend, (name). After a while, someone knocked on the door._

**"Come in." **I said.

A girl came in, with a basket containing fruits in her hand. _It was (name)._

**~END OF POV~**

**" How are you Alfred?"** You asked with a smile.

**"I'm fine, (name)."** He said to you with a smile.

**~YOUR POV~**

Before going to the hospital, I brought some fruits. Maybe it will cheer him, even if just a bit. I then hurriedly went to the hospital, because it's gonna rain soon.

_Now, I'm in front of his room. Room number 143, it's kind of weird but for me 143, means I love you._

I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

**"Come in."** Alfred said.

So I opened the door. I saw Alfred lying on the bed._ He was a little different from the Alfred I once knew. Now, he's not that enthusiastic and he rarely smiles._

**"How are you Alfred?"** I asked as I showed a smile on my face.

**"I'm fine, (name)."** He answered and then smiled weakly.

_To tell the truth, I really hate seeing Alfred smile like that, I can feel his pain in those fake smiles of his._

**"Alfred, may I ask you?"** I asked him.

**"Sure (name). What is that?" **He said to me.

I breathe in and asked.

**"Alfred, when did you know that you have Leukemia?"**

**"Actually, I knew this a couple of months ago, but I don't have the courage to tell you or my family. And also, at that time, it's not as deadly as it is now." **He said to me as he looked at the rain outside. He smirked and said.

**"It's kind of stupid actually, I'm a Hero and I don't have the courage to say my illness to everyone, except for myself."**

I take a deep breath, hold his hand and said…

**"Alfred, every hero needs to be weak sometimes; they just need someone to encourage them."**

**"It may be a family member, a friend or even a lover."** I added.

He looked at me and smiled, this time I can see the happiness in his smile. And this made me blush.

**"Thanks (name). You had just given me courage, now I know that I'm not alone."** He said.

**"You're not alone Alfred, remember that you have your friends, your family and me." **I said to him smiling.

**~END OF POV~**

_This is the best visit ever..._ Alfred thought.


	4. Plan

_**~ALFRED'S POV~**_

_To tell the truth, I really love the way (name) smiles. It's so beautiful, full of hope and happiness. I really want to smile just like her._

**"By the way Alfred." **She said.

**"What is it?"** I asked.

**"Well… They say that if you have Leukemia, your hair will fall. But… Uhmm.. Why do you still have your hair?" **She asked me while blushing red.

I giggled and said to her…

**"Actually, (name)… How can I put this… I'm actually… Wearing a wig."**

She just gave off a shocking expression and giggled.

**"What? You don't believe me? I'll show you then…"** I said to her as I started moving my hand.

**"W-Wait Alfred."** She said as she stopped my hand.

**"What is it (name)?" **I asked.

**"Please don't take off your wig, I might die laughing."** She said to me as she blushed a little.

**"That's a little exaggerated (name), but for you, I'll follow it."** I said to her while I gave a smile.

**"Thanks Alfred."** She said and smile.

The rain outside was so strong and we both can hear the thunder. Suddenly a flash of Lightning showed up and this made (name) scared, she then hugs me tightly. The sound of thunder, followed afterwards.

**"What's wrong (name)?"** I asked her.

**"I'm afraid of lightning Alfred."** She answered as she hid her face on my chest.

I caressed her hair and said…

**"Don't worry (name). I'm here, and always will be."**

**"Thank you Alfred, I feel safe every time I am in your arms."** She said to me as she holds my shirt.

_I will always be here for you, I just hope that, when I'm gone, you would be happy. _These were the words in my mind.  
We looked outside the window and slowly the lightning and thunder disappears.

**"Isn't it time for you to go home now (name)?" **I asked.

**"Oh yes, I'll visit you again tomorrow morning then."** She answered me.

_**~END OF POV~**_

~YOUR POV~ 

Before leaving the room, I looked at the calendar. And then looked at the time, it's almost 6 in the afternoon.

**"Isn't it time for you to go home (name)?"** He asked.

**"Oh yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then." **I answered and gave a smile.

**"You'll be coming back?"** He asked with a shocking tone.

**"Of course, I'll visit you and besides tomorrow is Saturday!"** I answered.

I opened the door and before closing it I said…

**"See you tomorrow and get well soon!"**

I then closed the door. While walking along the corridor of the hospital, I called Arthur. It rang for a while and then Arthur answered.

**"Hello Arthur, this is (name)."** I said.

**"(name). Where are you? Do you know what happened to Alfred?" **He asked me worriedly. I sigh and said.

**"I'm in the Hospital right now, I am just visiting Alfred. And Alfred is….. He had Leukemia." **I said.

**"A what? When did he have leukemia? Why didn't he tell me this? That git!" **He said angrily.

**"Arthur, Arthur calm down. Why don't you meet me at Alfred's favorite restaurant, okay?"** I said.

**"Okay. See you there."** He said and I hung up the phone.

_Sorry Alfred, but Arthur has to know this…_ I thought.

_**~END OF POV~**_

You then rode a taxi and stopped in front of Alfred's favorite restaurant. You saw Arthur inside, drinking some tea.

_Can he drink something, beside tea? _You thought.

Then you entered and went to Arthur.

**"Why are you so long, (name)?" **He asked as he took a sip of his tea.

**"Sorry, Arthur. There was traffic."** You said as you looked outside.

**"Enough with that. Where's Alfred? Is he still at the hospital?" **He asked with seriousness in his face.

**"Yes. And the doctor said he has at least three more days to live."** You said with sadness in your voice.

**"Three? But he's still active and enthusiastic last week?"** Arthur said as if, he couldn't believe it.

**"I know, he said that he's showing that so that we don't need to worry about him." **You said and let a tear fall.

**"Don't worry, (name). I've got a plan. Let's meet at his room tomorrow."** Arthur said as he patted your head.

**"Don't cry, it'll be alright."** He added and smiled. You, just smiled too, weeping away the tear.

**"By the way, the room number is 143. I didn't know you have a good side Arthur. You we're so scary and serious at school." **You said and giggled a little.

**"I'm not that bloody scary, for your information! I've got a little plan for him."** Arthur said as he pouted a little.

_A plan huh? I'm looking forward to it, Kaicho..._


	5. Operation: Birthday

Later that night, Alfred is looking outside the window. He was looking at the beautiful color of the city lights.

_**~ALFRED'S POV~**_

_I really need to go to bed…_ These are the words in my mind… But I don't want to sleep; I'm not used to sleeping in the Hospital… _I want to be at home, I want to look at (name)'s pictures…_

_These lights really are beautiful, glowing like the stars up in the sky. Glowing just like, (name)'s beautiful eyes._

**"Why me? Of all people… Why?" **I said and then gave off a sigh.

I can't do anything to cure this stupid illness. I went back to the bed and lied there for awhile.

**"Tomorrow's October 17 huh? It's (name)'s birthday. I want to celebrate it with her tomorrow."** I said as I closed my eyes and a tear fell from my right cheek.

**"I want to stay with you, until the very end."**

_That's my last wish..._

_**~END OF POV~**_

**-THE NEXT DAY**

You got out of bed early today, took a bath and ate breakfast. You looked at the calendar and said...

**"Today is my birthday, and Arthur said he had a plan for Alfred. I wonder what's it gonna be."** You said to yourself as you thought of what Arthur said last night.

While you are still wandering, lost in your thoughts to be exact... Someone then, rang the doorbell.

_Who could it be this early morning?_ You thought.

**"Please wait a moment, I'm coming!"** You shouted as you fixed up your dress.

You then hurriedly went to the door and opened it. To your surprised, it was Kiku on the other side.

**"Ohayou gozaimasu (name)-san. Sorry to trouble you this early."** Kiku said to you as he bowed down.

_**~KIKU'S POV~**_

_Well, it's normal for me to woke up at exactly 5:30 in the morning. I would make some tea for myself, had a little hike on a hill and watched the sunrise, it's my regular activity._

This day is a little different though, Arthur called me at 6:00 o'clock, which is kind of rare. He asked me if I could ask (name) to go shopping somewhere and I need to bring her to the hospital at exactly 10:00 in the morning. Of course, I just have to agree, I don't have anything to do today.

So, I went to (name)-san's place, it's actually kind of pretty on the outside, and it has a little garden. _Kawaii._

Okay, I rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

**""Please wait a moment, I'm coming!"** (name)-san said.

Thank goodness she's already awake.

She then opened the door and I think she's surprised to see me, well... I do rarely speak to her.

**"Ohayou gozaimasu (name)-san. Sorry to trouble you this early." **I said to her as I bowed down.

**"Kiku-kun, no need to bow down... It's okay and please call me (name), don't be so proper."** She said to me with a smile. That smile is as sweet as sakura scent in the spring.

**"If you say so, (name). By the way, Happy Birthday."** I said to him with a smile and gave her a stuff teddy bear.

_**~END OF POV~**_

**"Thank you, Kiku. It's so sweet of you to give me a present." **You said to him as you received the stuffed animal.

**"It's your birthday anyway, so I don't mind."** Kiku said.

**"By the way, why are you here?"** You asked him.

**"About that. Arthur told me to go shopping with you for awhile. And... after the shopping, we'll go straight to the hospital."** Kiku said as he scratched his head.

You just nodded and said...

**"Very well then, let's go." **

You then went back and changed your clothes to something formal, locked the door and went shopping with Kiku.

_**~MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**_

Alfred was just having his breakfast when suddenly someone opened the door. He looked on who it was and to his surprised... It was Arthur.

**"Arthur? How did you know my room number?"** He asked.

**"Your girlfriend told me about it yesterday."** Arthur answered as he sits down on the couch.

**"So, (name) told you? That's nice." **Alfred said as he looked outside the window.

**"Anyway, it's her birthday today and I want to celebrate it here."** Alfred said as he looked at the magazine who was on the table.

**"But... Why here?"** Alfred asked in a surprised tone.

**"Because you'll be with her for a few days and she's gonna be with you for a few days. Besides, I know (name) will love it."** He said in a monotonous tone. Saying that, like he has no heart._ Creepy... -_-_

**"Well, if you say so, I'm fine with that."** Alfred said as he smiled weakly.

**"It's gonna be the birthday she will never forget."** Arthur said as he flips on to the next page.

**"Will everyone come and help?"** Alfred asked.

**"Of course, and they're here to visit you of course. So it's like two in one."** Arthur said as he looked at Alfred.

**"Operation: Birthday huh?"**Alfred said as he got up and went to his window and looked outside.


	6. Birthday on Day 2

It's a bit early to go shopping, you just got out of your place at 7:00 and most stores would open at 7:30 or more... You and Kiku thought of going to the park first.

**"I just love the park. Don't you, Kiku?" **You asked Kiku as you looked at the flowers.

**"Hai. It is beautiful, (name)."** Kiku said as he looked around.

You then started walking again when you suddenly bumped on someone, and it's a guy.

**"I'm sorry."** you said as you bowed down.

**"It's okay, it's my fault anyway. Oh it's you (name)." **The guy said in a monotonous tone. The voice is familiar to you. You looked up and saw Kaoru, your Chinese classmate, from Hong Kong. He was carrying a lot of fireworks.

**"Kaoru it's you. Anyways, what's with the fireworks?"** You asked.

**"Are you going to play with it again, Kaoru?"** Kiku added.

**"Of course not, Kiku. Arthur asked me to display this for the activity this afternoon." **Kaoru answered.

_I think it's for Alfred's surprise... _You thought.

**"Okay then. We'll leave now." **Kiku said as he held your hands.

**"See you guys later." **Kaoru said as he puts all his fireworks down.

**-MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**

_**~ALFRED'S POV~**_

I'm finished with my breakfast now and Arthur is still here. It's actually rare for me to see him this early._ I really wanna ask him why he's so early and to tell the truth, it's the first time he cares this much for me._

**"Alfred."** He said breaking the silence, still reading the magazine.

**"What is it?"** I asked smiling. Although, my smile is still weak. _I can't smile the way (name) does._

**"(name) Mentioned to me that you only have three more days to live. So is this day one?" **He asked me seriously.

**"Actually... It's day two, Arthur." **I said to him._ Counting the days is actually not my style, I fear the time, the moment that.. the truth that I'm going to die soon._

_**~END OF POV~**_

**"Day two?! Are you sure?" **Arthur said with a surprised tone, putting down the magazine.

**"Yeah. Day two. So... Tomorrow will be my last day here."** Alfred said.

**-A FEW HOURS LATER**

Arthur fell asleep on the couch, while Alfred was standing beside the window. Suddenly, someone opened the door.

**"We're here Mr. President da-ze!" **Yong Soo said as he raised his right hand, I forgot to tell you, he's your south Korean Classmate.

**"Big Brother! You bloody left me!" **Peter said as he doze off and woke Arthur up.

To Arthur's surprised, he fell off the couch.

**"What the bloody hell was that for?!" **Arthur shouted as he touched a bump on his head.

**"Looks like you're not in a good mood aru~"** Yao said as he entered the room. Yao is your Chinese Classmate like Kaoru.

**"It's because of his little brother, da-" **Ivan said, your Russian classmate.

**"Yao, Ivan dude! Nice to see you!" **Alfred said as he went to them.

Then, Natalia your Classmate from Belarus came in along with Lili, your classmate from Liechtenstein. Of course, after a while, Lovino and Feliciano entered the place. The two are your Italian classmate, yup their twins. Oh! Here comes Ludwig with his big brother, Gilbert. The two are German. And of course, let's not forget about Francis, your French Classmate. Roderich is also here, your Austrian classmate who's talented in music and his girlfriend Elizabeta is also here, she's from Hungary.

And before you knew it... The room is very noisy.

**"Okay, let's be silent and we need to decorate the place!"** Arthur shouted and everyone became silent.

**"Mon ami, we are on it." **Francis said as he started decorating the place.

**"I'll help too!"** Alfred said and started decorating, holding the balloons.

Okay let's left the guys there.

**MEANWHILE AT THE SHOPPING PLACE**

Kiku is still waiting for you to choose a stuffed animal.

**"(name)-san, please choose a stuffed animal, it's almost 10:00 o'clock."** Kiku said to you.

**"Okay, okay... And Kiku... it's (name). I'll choose this dog stuffed animal." **You said to Kiku as you showed him the stuffed animal.

Kiku giggled and said...

**"It looks like Hachiko."**

**"Really? Well then, we should keep going." **you said to him as you pay to the cashier.

_This is for Alfred, it's my gift for him... _You thought.

**-Time Skip**

You and Kiku arrived at the hospital and when you opened the door...

**" SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY (NAME) " **

Everyone shouted, throwing out a party for you.

You were amazed and speechless for awhile.

**"Thank you so much guys!"**

You said as you wipe away a tear that fell from your cheeks.

Alfred hugged you and kissed you on the forehead and everyone squealed...

**"Ve~ You two are so sweet!" **Feliciano shouted as he hold onto his flag.

**"Kesesese~ This is an awesome scene!" **Gilbert said as he was about to hug Elizabeta, but then Ludwig smack him on the head.

**"Bruder, please control your behavior."** Ludwig said.

**"Happy Birthday, (name)."** Alfred whispered to you.

You hugged Alfred and said...

**"Thank you... This has been a memorable one."**

After a while, Kaoru came in.

**"Kaoru, how was the fireworks?" **Arthur asked.

**"It's done, Arthur. Let's have lunch, it's almost lunchtime anyways."** Kaoru said as he went to the foods displayed on the table.

Everyone just agreed and you guys have a noisy yet fun lunch.

**-Time Skip**

That afternoon at 4:45 or more, Roderich played the happy birthday song on the violin he brought. Everyone sang it and suddenly fireworks are fired from the Park.

**"Is this all for me?" **You asked Alfred who was behind you. Hugging you.

**"Of course, although, Arthur organized it." **Alfred replied.

**"I love you, Alfred. And that love will be forever." **you said to him as you kissed him on the lips.

**"I love you too (name). Forever and Ever." **Alfred said as he kissed you back.

Everyone just watched you two.

**"Isn't this nice aru~" **Yao said to Kiku.

**"Hai. A beautiful kind of love."** Kiku said.

**"We should go home after this da?" **Ivan said.

**"Yes, I agree." **Lili said.

After the fireworks, everyone cleaned the place and some of them left after.

Now the one that's left in the room are you, Arthur and Peter.

**"Big brother, let's go home."** Peter said.

**"Shut the bloody hell up."** Arthur said.

**"You two should go home, Arthur."** Alfred said as he smiled weakly.

**"Yeah, looks like Peter is tired." **You added as you rubbed Peter's head.

**"Aren't you coming back with us?" **Arthur asked.

**"It's fine Arthur. I'll be staying here with Alfred." **You said to him as you looked at Alfred.

**"If you say so. We'll be leaving now."** Arthur said and left the room.

**"Thank you so much Alfred, for everything. anyways I bought this for you!"** You said to him smiling as you gave him the stuffed animal you bought.

_I just love the way you smile, (name)... _Alfred thought.

**"I should be thanking you, I got the chance to meet those guys again. And cool! This dog looks like Hachiko from one of Kiku's movies." **Alfred said to you smiling as he received the stuffed animal.

_It's the best birthday ever in my life.._.


	7. The Church

Last night, you were sleeping on the couch. Like a baby, you are still in slumber. When the glow of the morning sun hits you, you then slowly woke up. As you slowly opened those eyes, you saw Alfred looking at you, still sleeping. You then blushed a lot, more like a ripen tomato blush. You slowly turned around and examine the place. You are no longer in the couch, but you are on Alfred's bed.

_**~YOUR POV~**_

I remember sleeping on the couch last night, but when I opened my eyes, I found Alfred sleeping silently, okay his position is looking at me and it made me blush._ I think I blush so red, even redder than a ripe tomato. And guess what, my BOYFRIEND is hugging me, I think i'm on fire, I'm blushing so much... I looked around and i am seriously not on the couch anymore._

_Did I sleepwalk last night?_

I looked at my phone and it's 6:15. Aah! Today is Sunday! I need to go to church.

_Oh God! Today is also Alfred's last day! _

Then I tried to get up, but Alfred hugged me tighter, like he doesn't want me to leave his side.

_I think I'm blushing again..._

**"Uhh... Alfred?" **I said to him while my face is glowing pink.

He then slowly woke up.

**"Good Morning." **I said to him.

He looks surprised and when he saw the situation he then let go of me and got up.

_Is he blushing? Well, it is kind of awkward hugging your girlfriend and I don't even know how I get on his bed. Maybe he carried me here._

_**~END OF POV~**_

**"I'm sorry, (name)."** Alfred said to you.

**"It's okay Alfred. I would know how you feel." **You said to him as you hugged him.

He then started to cry.

**"It's just that last night, I saw you peacefully sleeping on the couch, I don't know why but... but my hands suddenly went to you and before I knew it, I was carrying you."** Alfred said as wiped away those tears.

**"Sshh... It's okay, Alfred. I don't mind it." **You said to him as tears also are starting to flow.

**"It's my last day today and I want to spend it with you... I wanna be with you... Until the very end..."** He said to you as he hugged you.

**"Alfred. Why don't we go to Church, it's Sunday."**You said to him with a smile, of course your sweet and gentle smile, and he nodded.

_I really don't wanna leave yet... _He thought to himself.

**-TIME SKIP**

After you two had your breakfast, you went to the church. Inside you went to the front seat and knelled down.

_Dear God, Please... Please don't take away Alfred yet. I wanna stay with him for the rest of the day... _You prayed to God as you looked at Jesus' image in front of you.

_Dear God, If you really are there... I wanna spend the rest of the day with (name)... I'm so lucky to have her. Thank you so much for making her my Girlfriend. I want to thank you for giving me such a wonderful family and friends. But please, don't take me away yet... I wanna... I wanna spend the rest of this day with (name). That's all I want... _Alfred thought and a tear fell down his cheeks.

You saw this and wipe away those tears.

**"Don't worry, Alfred. God will answer our prayer." **you said to him smiling.

**"You're right (name). Never give up hope yet." **He smiled to you.

_That's my Alfred, never giving up the last hope. And your smile is so wonderful... _You thought and then hugged him.

**"I want to spend this day with you, (name)."** Alfred whispered to you.

**"Me too, Al. This is gonna be my last day with my first and last boyfriend." **You said to him.

You two let go of each other and smile.

_(Name) please be happy when I'm gone... Hope you can find another guy, much suitable than me..._


End file.
